The Lost Fossil Fighter
by StarryNight173
Summary: The boy called Dino is shipped away from his orphan home and brought to the magical land of Vivosaur Island, where fossil fighters use dinosaurs to battle. While Dino gets accustomed to this weird land, he makes friends with an unlucky, loud, wealthy girl; stealthy, destructive red-head; and the mysterious, mystic blonde girl. What worse things could happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Orphanage

**Me: Uh.. hello peoples. You may know me from before, but if you don't and happened to randomly stumble upon this random story, let me say that you don't have to know anything of Fossil Fighters to enjoy this story! ...What was I doing again? OH! I'm your host, StarryNight173, here to start your game of Jeopardy!**

**Dino: STARRY! COME ONNNN!**

**Me: Grumpy face. Well, I guess now you know our main character: Dino! (Pronounced Dee-noh if you weren't sure) He's a meanie. Anyways, this story is on a game I dearly love called Fossil Fighters. You may also want to consider reading this before or after my story "The Alone Champion". They're like a series together in the making. **

**Meep. I do not own Fossil Fighters! ..Although I'd like to. x3**

The Lost Fossil Fighter

Chapter 1: The Orphanage

It was a memorable night; the one they were gone. It was only seeming to be a flash from an upcoming asteroid; comet; a simple and inconvenient fragment from space. But after the almost normal shift in surroundings, a someone was missing. Two, at that. Two important creatures to them.

They were awoken from a deep, long slumber in a timely manner. As expected. In the middle. Not first like the king. Nor last like another stronger creature of the group. They had yawned and stretched as the others did when awoken from a nearly everlasting slumber. They were sweeping out the last of their dreams when curiosity overtook them. Curiosity can either save one or harm one. In this case, the latter was true. For their curiosity had brought them closer to the larger, white shadow.

A long, tall sheet of glass had stood tall before them. Blocking from the coming shadow. It had seen as nearly invisible. Bright. As they had their small faces pressed against the glass, a blinding, white flash had obscured their and the guard's visions. The glass had rumbled, attempting to hold itself up instead of letting the nearly invisible light inside. But enough time later, the glass shattered like sugar cubes. Crumbling onto the ground in heaps of clear fragments.

The light had grasped them in a light-created hand. It had muffled their screams, and left the guard gaping. His job was to watch them, and now they were gone. They were dragged off by the nearly-invisible light until it could not be seen again. The guard had regained his mobility, but what he saw would scare him forever.

…...

I live in a world of vivosaurs. What are those? Vivosaurs are interesting creatures. They vary in shape and size, color and personality. They are excavated from fossils -if done with care- and then used in battle. Ancient, magical beings. Not all people fight with vivosaurs, but those that do are called fossil fighters. Now let's get to me.

Most people hate those like yours truly. I don't know why, but something makes richer, nicer looking people turn their noses at the older orphans like me. I don't care though, I've tried playing games with their kids and decided that they're terribly boring germ freaks that hate the waterfall near the orphanage. Which is what we do best. That waterfall is our greatest privilege.

In fact, this very morning I'm getting ready to take the short trip there! I've already slipped out of my warm bed at the first strike of morning, straight before Mrs. Nosh starts up that annoying, loud buzzer. And to celebrate, I had screeched, "Take that, cow bell! Your clang is nothing to me!" Even though I know well that it's no cow bell. Then, of course. Mrs. Nosh's buzzer went off.

I quickly open the large drawer in front of the beds. I navigate my way between younger, sleepier boys until I get to the dark brown, large drawers. I open one of the drawer things to uncover the pairs of clothing sitting, waiting. But I can't take any color besides my own. That would mess up Mrs. Nosh's charts and a bunch of other stuff. I tried that once and was stuck missing dinner. So I act normally and scrape the limp pair of pencil-gray clothes from the very edge of the drawer and shove them on.

I walk to the bathroom, down the wooden hallway and a steep right. I turn to face the large bath tub to my right, an abnormally giant sink, and the tall mirror on the left wall. I step over the wooden floor to stare at myself. Same as ever. Dark gray hair, spiked up everywhere, the light gray crown of colors in it, a pair of light gray eyes, my partially tan skin, and of course, the lanky gray t-shirt and capris, coming down much further for when I grow. If I can grow on the frozen food we eat with fruit and mineral water. I'm so... gray.

I walk to the end of the hallway and down five wooden steps -how many years have I counted them?- to the kitchen and front door. Which mean a door in front of me by a few feet and then shoved to the side of the oval-shaped, wooden room are a table, surrounded by cupboards, a not-average side, as in laaaarrrge fridge, and counter in between. I grab a banana from a plastic bowl on the counter and start to peel it's yellow surface.

After chowing, I toss the banana peel at the waste basket near the fridge, straight in front of me. It plops against the floor. I moan, and knock my wooden chair over on the way to picking the yellow waste up and normally flopping it into the trash. Then I get to the front door, don the gray socks and shoes nearby, and walk out.

While I'm walking, I stare out into scenery leading up to the waterfall and lake, which open up into sea. It's pretty basic, only the normal scenery of most homes, since our planet is largely rural. That means trees, trees, grass, tall grass, a house or two, and trees. Not many towns. Not the most interaction between others. Unless you're an orphan. Especially an orphanage that just gave all their girls to families.

And just as I think of our bonds, I hear something slapping the ground a bunch until a nearly our of breath kid catches up to me. He's got light red hair that sticks up like mine, super tan skin, and red clothes, like mine but not the color. "Cooper!" I call out to the other boy. We have no idea what our actual ages are, but I can tell that he and I are about the same.

He smiles. "Hey! I saw ya walking to the waterfall so I decided to join. I'm pretty sure some of the little dudes are already there, and I'm pretty sure Nosh knows she can't trust you to watch them. Genius excuse!" Cooper chuckles, holding up his tan hand to inspect it or something.

I laugh. "Yeah. She'd expect it. And believe it." Which was also true. Mrs. Nosh doesn't trust me, and we know why. Hmm, let's see... the first time I came here I nearly set the house on fire, then I had her enforce the "word rule", I snuck some candy from another rich kid's house numerous times, and another good one was the dress code thing. There are more, too! I wonder how that lady will rid of me...

I quickly stop at the lake. It's blue surface ripples like a broken mirror, another discipline I'd done- even though it was an accident then that _had _awarded us that long one in the bathroom.

To the left is a giant cascade of water falling down. I can spot a couple shirts and shoes lying near a tree, so I know there's more than one kid here. I almost consider to jump in myself, but kick of my socks and shoes, and shove my almost tan feet into the water instead. Cooper copies my movements, placing his red socks and tennis shoes by mine and forcing his dark feet within the blue confines. I sigh, staring out into the morning horizon and not paying attention to the kids. Unlike Cooper. "I counted three," He mutters beside me. I don't exactly listen, but give a tired nod instead. No matter how early Nosh wakes us, I'm tired. Too early is when she does.

I keep staring at the pretty orange sunshine until my eyes start to burn. I blink quickly and cover my pencil-gray eyes with hands. "One day!" I growl. "One day I will get you, stupid sun! You can't burn my eyes and peel my skin forever!" Laughter beside me. Mission accomplished. When I uncover my eyes again, a couple kids are staring up at me. "...They the ones you counted?" I mutter.

Beside me, Cooper's red hair flashes as his head bobbles like Mrs. Nosh's belly when she walks. "And this one," He scoops a third kid from the water. When it stares at me, I flinch and give a glare back. As if I slapped him, kiddy starts to cry. Cooper sighs. "Stop doing that.."

I turn around to attempt and soak up a bit more sun before it burns my olive skin. And stopped. By a giant vessel-like thingy. It's white, floating in the water. And there's a sweet paint job too. Not any streaks I can see, and shiny. By the vessel's blue wind shield, a dude with a straw hat, vest, tropical island pants, sweet shades, and dark skin like Cooper's stands. He glances at us and gives a weird smile. What do I think? Creepy man. Very creepy man. Too creepy.

He stops his vessel-like thing at the shore, a bit to close to me. I feel the undeniable urge to bite -I don't care that I'm at least a teenager- the strange man's hand. I look at Cooper to see his thoughts, but his light orange eyes show nothing. I let mine bore into him, trying to pry an explanation. But Cooper blinks my way and mouths 'Stop staring.' I stop staring and turn to face the white vessel.

The very strange man climbs down from his shiny white boat and gives me -not one of those annoying kids, not even Cooper- an even creepier smile. I can see curly hair stick out of his hat defiantly, making me give a snort. "Dino! That must be you!" The creepy man's voice sounds creepy jolly and creepy nice. He holds a wrinkled sheet of parchment in front of his narrow face. "Yep. Says that's you."

Immediately I'm faced with stares by my peers. And supposedly friend. "What?" I hold up my hands like a slave from one of the war games we play. "I didn't do nothing. That weirdo- I know nothing of him either! He has the wrong address! The wrong Dino! Come on guys, can't you believe me?" I give my best impression of the "Tyranno-hatchling eyes" for emphasis. The kids giggle, so I've won their idiot minds over. But Cooper?

My friend sighs, giving in. "OK, fine. I don't know him either," Cooper grabs his red shoes and my gray. "We should probably go and talk to him," As he says that, two oval-shaped structures zoom past my face. One hits my forehead. I open my mouth to retort, but Cooper beats me to it- "Sorry!" I sigh and don my shoes. Together, the kids of gray and red walk up to the strange, tall man. "Excuse us, but I believe you have the wrong person. You see, I've known Dino for years, but I know he doesn't have to go with you. We're orphans," Cooper uses his words like tall, strange man is a child.

The strange, tall guy chuckles, and shows me the letter he's holding. "Read this," He explains in that stupidly jolly voice. "And everything should make more sense," His dark hands shove the parchment with lettering in my hands. I look up with confusion, but creepy tall guy only gives a smile of encouragement. I sigh and read aloud.

" 'To the residents of vivosaur island- There is an orphan that I request to be brought to your land. I want him out of his orphanage and brought to your island to become a fossil fighter. I have enclosed G in this letter for money to give the broke kid. His name is Dino. You can find him on Maia island in the Nosh Orphanage. If you do not take him, I will know. Be warned if you choose the wrong side. -Anonymous'... I betcha it's Nosh herself, trying to rid of me!"

Cooper nods beside me. "And made an attempt to conceal herself by sounding mysterious. She knows very well nobody's going to adopt a kid your age and... like that, so she's simply ridding herself of you! But I'm sure she thinks I'm fine," Nosh is a nice, quiet lady, but she secretly hates me. I've bitten her enough as a kid that she can show you scars. And those other disciplines I've done too helped fuel her.

I snicker at Cooper's tan face. "But you're so freaking nice and stuff! So you get to stay!" We both can't help but give a small chortle to that. We turn around to face the narrow creep. "He still makes me feel creeped out," I mutter to Cooper under my breath.

The strange, tall, narrow man smiles and takes the paper. "So you're coming! Glorious!" A hard grip strangles my wrist until I want to bite the man again.

I stare up at the man. "But-"

The captain shuts me up with a booming voice. "No time for that! We gotta get you to Vivosaur Island now! Don't you want to become a fossil fighter?" I don't care that the weirdo's question was rhetorical_. I don't wanna go and say bye to my friend! Or Nosh! Or even the underling kids! I'd prefer it if I stayed where I belong- no wait, what am I saying? Yes, I wanna leave this wooden dump! Let's go exploring! _My mind stops working on overtime and I face a choice. I decide that the latter sounds more like me, and let the strange, tall, narrow man lead me onto his shiny vessel-like, thingy.

When I arrive onto the shiny vessel, my eyes want to pop. Super shiny. "Oh, Dino! You can sit anywhere you want, as long as it's in a chair!"After glancing around, I see a pointy boat beginning at the front. To the left is the opening I'd came in from and a rectangular-end. Immediately I race to the back of the shiny vessel and sit on a soft cushion. Softer than my bed. Excuse me- old bed. The strange guy's voice comes on some loud, hidden speaker. "This is Captain Travers speaking! Our capacity of one has arrived. Welcome, Dino!" Vivosaur noises softly rustle and growl in the background. "OK. The ferry is starting!" And to a loud rumble, the ferry kicks in and skims water.

I turn around and watch behind. I see my friend grow smaller with the length the ferry's moving, so I throw in a thumbs-up with my right hand before he's a smudge in the landscape. And the waterfall near him is simply a wet stain in my vision. And the orphanage -a large, brown bump behind the red and wet smudges- is disappearing. Fading from my vision. Forever. Until after the shiny, white ferry speeds up, when it's gone.

When I turn my head around, I see more and more water. Blue massing everywhere. I can feel a stab of claustrophobia when I think of it squashing us in on the ocean. Being stuck in blue goo and never coming out. But the soft hum of the engine and calming speed of the ship helps to kill my scare.

The sea has been calm with sot ripples of the ocean under the shiny ferry's wake. The calmness makes me remember my tiredness. How I was sleepy throughout most days. I let myself fall into a calming sense of security.

I snap up. It feels like I've been aboard a dreamboat! After poking the seat underneath me, I remember. It's been awhile since I have, soI try and look at the sky, where a fat, yellow dot rests near the middle So I've been riding a few good hours in soft quietness. OK, too unusual. What did Captain Travel or another give me?

The loud sound of speaking nearly makes me lose it. "So, Dino. You're from Maia Island, eh?" I give a sharp glance back to Travers. I think over my past experiences and shrug a bit. After glaring at my gray reflection in the water, I respond.

"Yeah," I talk over the roar of engine and waves. "I've lived in Maia island for long as I can remember. Which is pretty long, I guess. Parents died there, so I ended up at Nosh's orphanage," Memories; memories. Some people like to keep them secret and act mysterious. I prefer to bust them out. I can't keep secrets anyways.

"Maia Island. That's named after that giant, pink, healing vivosaur Maia. That's cool." He leave us in stony silence, only the shiny, white vessel making noise. I stare at the water again and frown at myself. Then I decide that seeing myself is no fun, so I spit at the reflection. The ripples break my reflection's face, making me smile. "So," Captain whosit starts up again. "You're given a choice between two vivosaurs: would you prefer a meat eater, or a plant eater?" Carnivore or herbivore, eh?

Hm. I sit and think for a moment. Vivosaurs are either classified as ones that ate plants, or ate meat. Back in the prehistoric times, vivosaurs ran freely and ate what they want. Now days, many of them are fossils, and once excavated are put in little, circular things called medals. They can't eat after that, and heal themselves too. The ones left in the wild are how we know which are carnivores (meat eaters) and herbivores (plant eaters). I decide to go with the feisty ones. "Meat eaters!" I yowl.

Travers chuckles slowly. "Yeah. They're impressive. But do you prefer big ones or small ones? Both have extremely different attributes when it comes to battling." Which is true. I've heard stories of the greatest fossil fighters, who used big and small vivosaurs, ending up with diverse teams and a good reach to fighting every vivosaur. But do I want a large one?

Nah. Those big ones are overrated. "Go small vivosaurs!" I answer. They're the best now. Not giving up, and doing the little stuff that effects big later on. And anyways, don't most people choose the biggest, most fierce vivosaur enough anyways? By that, I mean t-rex. The one most love.

"Well then Dino: I bet you're a V-Raptor fan!" ..How did he possibly know that? Oh right, the questions. Yes, v-raptors are the coolest ones out there! They've got the scythes of a giant carnivore, but the speed and stealth of... something small! That's cool, I tell you! I've always been a v-raptor fan!

Captain I-keep-forgetting-your-name catches my gleaming eye, and gives a still creepy large smile from the driver's seat. "Dino the v-raptor fan: I'll remember that. Say, here we are now! Vivosaur Island, next stop!" And soon enough, Travers pulls me off to a smooth, gray walkway with the markings of a vivosaur head with long, sharp claws at the front. Near that is a small booth with two tall girls in matching outfits. They stand under a pink, large umbrella, which matched the booth nicely. As I get closer, I can start to make out the colors and shapes on the outfits. And hear a serene tune flow through the nice, looking place.

I walk towards the edge of the boat and open the white flap. I jump off the shiny, white vessel. And when I look back, I can see a matching shape of a vivosaur head with sharp teeth on the boat. Only yellow. As I stroll closer to the girls, I start to feel excited. This will be interesting...

**Me: There you have it! Chapter one of The Lost Fossil Fighter is now done! YAAAYYY! -happy dance, happy dance- **

**Dino: Outta the orphanage! What a great day that was! -holds up hand to high five me-**

**Me: Totally. -attempts to high five but Dino slaps me instead-**

**Dino: YOU GOT TO EARRN THAT HONOR!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bea Ginning

**Me: Tutorials tutorials... Yay Dino goes to learn stuff!**

**Dino: Better than the orphanage. **

**Me: Oh really? This will be fun to write. **

The Lost Fossil Fighter

Chapter 2: Bea Ginning

I stare at the girls in the funky uniforms. Each one wears a baggy jacket with a green zipper. And baggy pants that match the jacket. And caps with a green vivosaur head on it, also green. The main color of the jackets, pants, and caps vary. The girl behind the counter's main color is a sour lemon yellow. The one behind her wears bright orange. Is it just me, or does that look ugly? Nah, probably just me.

I glare at the girls and snicker when the orange one takes a small step back. Looking at the first one, I see light brown hair wadded up in a ponytail. And on her chest marks a name tag: "Beth" written out in black ink. The one behind her that had flinched has ruby red hair stuck up in a fat bun, and her name tag spells out "Sue." And underneath it reads "Intern" in even smaller letters. I'm guessing Sue is stuttering like crazy because she's only an intern to the island.

The first girl- nearest to the booth- speaks out. "Hello!" She squeaks. "You must be Dino. My name is Beth. Nice to meet you!" Her smile wobbles, as if she actually isn't happy to meet me. Which I get. I mean, I haven't been adopted and just got shipped here by some creepy letter!

The second girl inches back towards the pink booth and umbrella, her boring brown eyes widening. "...I-I am Sue," She whispers, her voice nearly too quiet for me to hear. I hold back a snicker. These workers sound enthusiastic all right!

Unfortunately, the awkward moment gets ruined when screaming scratches the air in loud gasps. Like some freak is running in circles and shouting useless trivia, almost. I decide to face the left and stare at the dude who has the nerve to shout freaking trivia at Vivosaur Island.

So now I face the creep, and am not surprised with my gray eyes. I stare at a tall man, older than me and not a kid at that, with dark skin and turquoise hair, that sticks up like the man slept funny. A long white lab coat with two long rows of black buttons hangs open to reveal a blue tie-dye shirt and bright orange shorts. He dons sandals. And did I mention the trivia-spewer's nerdy glasses? Talk about geeky! They're only slim, clear rectangles, but I don't care. His lab coat is bad enough.

The man stares up at me. Our eyes cover the distance between each other and lock. The man gives a chortle. "You must be Dino!" Science guy laughs. _Wow. I must be popular or something! _I smile appears sincere, so I shrug and nod without trying to severely creep out science guy. "Huff... huff..." Science guy nearly collapses on the sidewalk on his way up to me.

Beth and Sue snap out of their mopy moods and place false smiles on their faces. Through clenched teeth, Beth mutters, "Hello Doctor Diggins! How nice it is to see you again!" She tugs at her brown ponytail awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" She shares a glance with doppelganger Sue.

Diggins's turquoise eyes graze me. When I glance at him, he blinks. "...What was I doing again?" The dark-skinned man hobbles back through the road and leans over the sidewalk. He scoops up an assortment of pebbles the color of my hair. "Hmm... nope," The science guy carelessly tosses the pebbles behind him. Little rocks scatter near Sue, and she sidesteps with a squeak. I stifle a laugh.

Next, Diggins glances at the straps on his sandals. "Not that..." He pushes his dark hands through his turquoise hair, flustered. He runs to the left of Vivosaur Island; some pathway through a grove of dense trees leading to I-have-no-idea-what.

I turn to boring Beth for an explanation. Her tired brown eyes stare at Diggins uncomfortably. Then she shrugs and picks at a few folds on her yellow suit. Finally, Beth sighs, tosses around her brown ponytail, and eyes me. "Fine. I'll give you the gist," She mutters, obviously more than a bit ticked off at me. "This is Vivosaur Harbor, where the boats drop new people off not very often or fossil fighters come to take a ride to another island, which happens a lot more." Beth takes out a small, black bottle and opens the cap. She takes a brush-like thing from the bottle and starts applying to her eyelashes.

Behind Beth, Sue sighs and stops staring at her orange suit. "I...guess that means I'm f-finishing for her..." The intern tugs at her bun. "Well... Up ahead, t-the path splits in two...and where Dr. Diggins went... that's the Guild Area," Got it. Left is Guild. "The Guild area has a shop, a police station, a junk yard, and... and the Richmond building! Whit-which is where Mr. Richmond and his granddaughter live!" Sue glances toward her mascara-wielding buddy for judgment. Beth shrugs her yellow shoulders, making the intern smile shakily. After that, I let out an obnoxious laugh. Those girls are plain crazy!

Beth sighs, resuming her speaking role. "Then to the right is the Park Area. New Fossil Fighters go there to try out the trial dig site, and others simply come to enjoy the view. And up ahead, further out in Vivosaur Harbor: the left is the Fossil Stadium, middle is the Fossil Center, right is the Hotel. Sounds like lots of info, but once you're on here long enough, you'll be able to remember." Beth's boring voice copies her dull appearance.

The staff members turn around and face the sea again. Beth glares at me and mutters a, "Get going, twerp,"

Finally free from the boring explanations, I face the path once more. To the left is an opening to a dome-shaped building. The opening is that same vivosaur's face, but much larger and red. The jaws stretch open to the Fossil Stadium. Directly in front of it is a large, pretty fountain, spewing crystal-colored water and mist. Then to the right of the scene an directly in front of me is another dome-shaped structure, minus the vivosaur head. That makes the doors of the gray building double and pale yellow. Finally, that final building to the right is tall and rectangular. And a cream color.

I run a diagonal into the giant mouth of the vivosaur first. Once inside the jaw, the dome structure opens into a purple-floored room. The walls are gray. Bookshelves surround me until a couple feet before a giant, long, red booth, stretching out to the back. On each side, there is barely enough room for a doorway out to I-don't-know-where. Then I see the girl with a light brown jumpsuit and light pink hair kept in a tiny ponytail. Jagged bangs peek from her hair. "Hello!" I call out.

The girl starts. "H-hello?" I quickly run up to her, and the girl sizes me up. "Oh.." She sounds relieved. "You're only that orphan kid we brought back. Ehh... guess you're closer to my age than that," The lady shrugs. "Anyways, I'm Tiffany, the cooler staff member here,"

When Tiffany takes out her pale hand, I realize that she isn't too much taller than me. If I knew my actual age, we'd probably be three years off at most. I remember to take her hand, which is oddly cold. But I decide that Tiff is way cooler than Beth or Sue.

"Okey dokey, now that I know who you are, I may as well tell a few things over the Fossil Stadium," Tiff explains with a dark voice and mischievous smile. "We host battles here. Since I'm the youngest staff member, they let me work at the fun job of entering people here and reading the books!" Tiff's purple eyes roll. "It's not too bad, at least. I've met a couple others like you that aren't too bad. Well, I guess you need to get registered at the Fossil Stadium, so I'll probably see you later,"

Tiff's cold hand releases my olive-colored one and I walk back to the vivosaur's mouth opening. Before I get through, though, I turn around and shove a few words over my shoulder. "You shall watch me win, Tiff?!" I shout it like a question, but it echoes off the walls like an order. The last thing I see is Tiff''s purple eyes sparking with excitement, and I'm out the mouth.

Next to the Fossil Stadium is the Center. I open one of the glass doors and encounter the room. Which is gray overall. A short hallway files in front of me to a door at the end. To the right is another booth, this one purple. Further left is a long hallway, leading to more doors. And at the very end, a man with glasses, boring brown eyes, and a lab coat stands guard. Blocking more of the hallway before it bends off to the right. On the hallway floors, a line of purple leads to the openings.

I glance into the booth and see a girl older than Tiff by a year or two with long blonde hair in a rose bun and curvy bangs. She wears a lime green jumpsuit and a name tag that neatly reads "Wendy." Of course, I assume that Wendy is the blonde girl's name. I walk up to her and shout, "Wendy!"

She looks over to me with yellow-green eyes. "Oh, you must be that orphan Dino!" She chirps. _Hey, why does everyone know my name? _I wonder. "Well, Dr. Diggins just came back, but then he started singing and walked back out the doors. So, I have not the slightest idea where that man could be!" Wendy shrugs her green shoulders. "I'd suggest coming back later. Why don't you go register at the nearby Hotel? Excuse me, I mean Au La Vino-Latte. The official name, but most of us call it the Hotel."

I sigh and walk back out the door. I realize that Wendy is the normal staff member of the group. Beth is boring and dull, Sue is creepy shy, Tiff is dark and mischievous, and then there's the average human: Wendy. Ha.

I get into the black door and stare at the hotel. It's average. I'm standing on high ground. The left and right are noticeably lower. And on the left is a small shop. A small girl with long, red hair sits on a round, tall stool which stands in front of the black wood shop, sipping some juice. To the right is a cream colored booth with a serious-looking guy. He has jet-black hair, suit, and shades. And in the center of the tall middle area is a palm tree.

The light-skinned, dark-clothed man walks towards me. I squint at a long name tag with the words "Manager" underneath and decide to see if the guy will tell me his name instead. "Hello," He mutters in a monotone. "My name is Yamamoto. I am the owner of Au La Vino-Latte. You must be Dino," And Yamasomething hands me a small card. "Here is your room card. Go into the elevator on the right and it's the final door to your left. Good day," Yamasomething bows and walks back to the booth.

I walk past the palm tree and notice two more black doors behind. I enter the one on the right -don't wanna go exploring and look like a fool- and the doors close behind me. I feel a rising sensation for a few moments, and hear a soft _ding. _When I exit the elevator, I can hear a light, beating music playing in the background, probably done by piano. I enter the final black door to my left -four down- and stare at my new room, the door squeaking open from behind.

I have a nice-sized bed with black covers. It rests on the front and right wall snugly. A small shelf sits upon the back wall and to the left. Glass doors open to a balcony, which takes up the rest of the back wall. And to the left in a tight fit, a wheeled chair faces a curved desk with a computer. This is smaller than the boy's dorm at Nosh, sure, but this is all my room. **My room. **_**Mine. **_

I have nothing to deposit, so I jump out the window and... OK, I walked out of the doors and exited Au La Vino-Latte without breaking any bones. Now I run back to the dome-shaped room of the Fossil Center and burst onto purple-lined floor that is mainly gray. I take one glance at Wendy's green jumpsuit and run straight. She didn't say it was straight, but I have a feeling.

And that feeling is right. When I enter the room, I run into a dark-skinned scientist and we burst onto the floor. I ignore the fresh scrape on my knee and get up, facing the unstable scientist dude. Dr. Diggins turns around to face me and chuckes, his turquoise eyes lighting up. "Aah, Dino. There you are!" Diggins smiles.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger," I make a creeped-out face. "Bah, we'll get into that later. Anyways, I'm Dr. Diggins, the man in charge of Vivosaur Island. My studies are all about vivosaurs and their lifestyles. And pretty much everything about them...I can still remember that moment," I sigh, knowing that I'm stuck with listening to a life story about a cooky old man.

"Back when I was about your age, I had accidentally broken yet another of my mother's precious china," Diggins sighs. "It wasn't _my _fault; her whole house was practically made of breakable beauties!" He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Anyways, not wanting her to see that I'd broken another teacup, I grabbed my shovel and started digging a hole in the back yard. And found... some sort of rock thing," Diggins laughs. "I was covered in mud before I got that fossil out of the dirt! And when I did, I ran to my mother to show her my finding!"

Diggins's eyes glaze with memory. "Before I knew it, I was telling her why I was covered in dirt and holding a Stego fossil!" I realize that a chestnut-colored hand is clenching a green medal. And inside is a large, quadrupled, green beast with red scales lining it's back. Probably the Stego. "Anyways, I'm going to tell you about cleaning and reviving your own vivosaur, Dino!"

Dr. Diggins ducks under a crescent-shaped desk the color of purple that faces us with the pointed ends. Under are five slots. The Doctor is leaning over the first one to the right, labeled "Air." The one next to it is "Water," then "Fire," "Earth, and "Neutral." One rock lies in the blue, water one, and none sit in the green air one that Diggins is searching through.

"Sigh, I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow Dino. My forgetful interns haven't brought any Spinax fossils for the newbies, or even a Shanshan!" His turquoise eyes look sincere. But tomorrow is too far away. Too far for me. I lunge for the rock in the blue section. "Dino wait!" The scientist calls out, his turquoise hair sticking up wildly.

I shove the rock on the desk and smile. There's the slope my rock is sitting in, and a drill and hammer sitting next to it. In front of me is a gauge, telling how much of the fossil is cleaned successfully and broken. "Dino!" I bonk the hammer against the fossil and a broken piece of white shows in front of me. Red comes from the top and closer to a line in the middle, but so does blue from the bottom. So blue means good cleaning and red means bad. "Come on Dino!"

I accidentally kick Diggins's dark face. But it gives me more time. I bonk the hammer against the rock and soon, large chunks of bone break through the fossil. Some pieces are cracked, while others are whole and white. The broken chips appear green. "Dino, this will _not _help you in fossil battling I promise!" But a voice somewhere whispers to me. _Go... _it pleads. _Finish cleaning. I want to be free. _

After most bone is showing, I toss the hammer out of my hands and grasp the drill. A loud whirring fills the room as I clear debris from the half-broken fossil. Out of the corner of my eye, the hammer smacks into Diggins's head. But he's on his feet now. I shower the fossil with drilling, ignorant to the chipping of bone and shouting of scientist. Only the voice guides me on. _Almost there... _it whispers.

Hands clamp onto my sides and heave me away from my fossil. "Stop!" I shout, kicking freely and attempting to bite. Al of a sudden, I get dropped onto the floor and Diggins's turquoise eyes widen. I glance at the gauge I had seen earlier and gasp. The red bar is swaying, about to pass the line and confirm the loss on the fossil. But the blue bar barely surpasses, and I smile. The fossil has been completed. "Is that how you clean a fossil?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

Despite the bruises on is head, the scientist gives me the smallest smile. "Almost. Be a little more careful and you'll have it." Diggins carefully grasps the completed fossil and walks to a machine to the left. He inserts the water type fossil and waits.

The machine hums to life. "Krona- water vivosaur. 51 out of 100 points." I watch with wide, gray eyes as my vivosaur gets pumped to life. "Powerful enough to be considered the T-Rex of the seas." Then an aqua blue medal spews out of the exit. I quickly grasp the vivosaur. Then place the medal on the floor and wait.

A large, water creature erupts from the medal. He has a long jaw with rows of sharp teeth. A deep blue line drapes his head, back, and tail. Two fins spout on each side, and jagged lines of gray are on his fins and sides. _Thanks... for reviving me.. _The voice murmurs in my head. "Anytime, Krona," Diggins murmurs. "It's been long enough, anyways."

_Dude! Sweet! _I attempt talking to my vivosaur. _I'll name you Sharp!_

The voice doubles back on me. _What in your right mind makes you think I'm a male?! _It growls. _I am a female. Come on! And I already have a name. You can't go and call me whatever you want! _

_Then what's your name?_ I growl back.

_Droplet, _She mutters. Then Droplet the Krona shrinks into that tiny medal once more. Diggins picks up the aqua-colored medal and hands it to me. "Be aware that using Droplet is a big responsibility," The dark-skinned scientist murmurs. "Every rookie fossil fighter is given a Spinax at the beginning, which is an air type. And every single vivosaur in the first area you'll encounter is an air type. Since you probably don't know, I'll explain typing."

Diggins sighs. "First off, we have water, fire, earth, air, and neutral types. All vivosaurs have one of these types. Well, water beats fire. Then fire beats earth. Earth beats air, air beats water, and neutral is not super effective to anything, or weak to anything. Diagonal types- fire and air; water and earth- are not super effective nor weak to each other. In the first area to Vivosaur Island, types are all air. It keeps things easy for the fighters so they can get used to each type as it goes. Now Dino, every single rookie you fight will have a clear advantage over you." Diggins takes a breath. "Do you still want Droplet?"

I glance at the medal in Diggins's hands, still thrust towards me. I could be smart. I could forget about typing until it's easy and introduced to me as I go. Or I could be loyal, and still use Droplet in battle, even though my chances of losing are high. Which makes it harder to ever get stronger.

I take the vivosaur. But I would get through. I can brace the stings of defeat and keep going. And win with Droplet. Anyways, I suck at choosing the right decisions. "Thank you," I mutter, and walk out of the cleaning room with the medal carefully clamped in my hands.

…...

I awaken to annoying sunshine streaming into my face. I cry out, covering my gray eyes in annoyance. The light tries to get me to move out of my bed. But it's so warm... And I never get to sleep in! Thankfully, I don't have to make that choice because a loud, annoying knock jolts me out of my sleepy state. "Dino!" the voice sounds urgent. _Not Diggins again. _I sigh, shove my gray shirt on, and open the door.

"Phew!" The scientist looks relieved. "Most fossil fighters are up by noon. Good thing you were still asleep." I was sleeping until twelve? Sweet! "I had to tell you about the trial course," Not sweet.

Dr. Diggins straightens his turquoise hair, which falls back on his face in a tangled mess. "In the Park Area- that's right next to the hotel, almost- you go to the edge, and a nice lady will be waiting. Her job is to help teach the rookies on fossil fighting. Meet her there, and you should be set upon soon becoming a fossil fighter." Just like that, Diggins trots off.

I sigh, check for Droplet in my shorts pocket, and walk out the door.

Once I'm on the pathway again, I stare into the distance. A tall girl with a red cap, red shirt, red shorts, and red high tops is chatting with a second girl in a yellow jumpsuit by the booth. The jumpsuit girl is laughing with the red one, which is strange since Beth doesn't laugh. I hear the red-clad girl say something about "Greenhorn Plains," and Beth calls up a boat.

I face the other way, thinking. _That will be me soon enough! _I decide, staring at the path. It's turning narrower, until there isn't much space for me to walk by. Railings strategically separate me from the water on both sides, but it gives me less space to walk. Soon enough, the narrow path becomes deep again, and abruptly disappears.

I look away from the ground and at the surroundings. There is grass throughout this section, lots of bright green sprouts in closed off sections, surrounded by gray cement. To the right is a second dock, but no booths or boats near it. The left is more closed-off greenery. And in the far back is a lawn. There, a tall girl wearing a dark, long dress awaits. If I had common sense, I'd avoid the lady, but I don't, so I stroll on over to the lawn.

"Hello Dino!" _Who doesn't know my name? _"My name is Bea Ginner, and I'm here to help you learn about fossil fighting!" The lady also has dark eyes, I notice. But she has light orange hair and pale skin too. Not completely dark.

"Wait," I stop dark-clothed Bea before she moves towards the lawn anymore. "Did you say your name was Bea Ginner?" I snicker. "And you're here to help me begin fossil fighting? Bea Ginner... beginner? Ha!" I laugh freely at the lady.

Bea scowls. "What? How could that be... oh," Her scowl loosens on her face and she sighs. "Never heard that before," I smile mischievously at Bea. She turns around and keeps walking to the lawn. Once we get there, Bea stops. "Might want these," She turns back around and hands me a pickaxe and sonar. "The sonar tells you where fossils are located, while the pickaxe is used to dig it up!"

I stare at the new equipment in my hands. The sonar is a small, circular disk that has a button on the top. Pressing it lets out a _ting _noise and a green line slowly circles around the disk. Three green dots show up, and three pings sound. "Yes!" Bea quietly cheers. "Then you move to where you see the circles, and dig up the icons!" I press the button again, and notice a green dot straight in front of me. I swing clumsily with the piece of metal in my hand and hit ground. I scoop out dirt, lean over, and take out a rock that appears vaguely familiar to me. "That's a Krona head fossil," I turn around to see a red-haired creep breathing down my neck. Luckily, it's only Bea.

She continues. "Every vivosaur has a head, arms, body, and legs fossil, but you only need the head to revive them. Other fossils are important, though. They make your vivosaur stronger and learn new moves!" I stare blankly at the ground. "My bad. Vivosaurs can learn up to four moves to use. But you'll get into that more later," I glance at Bea and want to ask what she means. "Just dig up the other rocks,"

Soon, I have dug out two new rocks. Bea grabs one of them and smacks it. When the rock doesn't show any sign of breaking, she sighs, and points out the dark color. Then shoves it in one of the holes I had created. "Sometimes you find rocks," The red-haired girl responds.

After that, Bea sends me off and tells me to go to the Fossil Stadium. "Once you're there, request to become a fossil fighter!" She calls out as I walk. Then once I'm nearly out of the Park Area, I hear a small laugh. "Bea Ginner... Beginner,"

Finally, I get into the Fossil Stadium, where I can finally become an actual fossil fighter. I see Tiff and her pink hair before I'm at the booth. "Hey!" She mutters. "OK. Bea told me earlier that you're going to become a fossil fighter here. So here's what you're going to do. You clean a fossil well. A guy will battle you and your fossil. You'll be able to pick up the battling on your own. When you win, I give you license. Deal?" I nod, and she slides over the red booth. There, Tiff pushes me toward the door on the right.

Once inside, a yellow, floating robot meets me. "Greetings. I am KL-34N," It beeps. "Here is your fossil," it shoves a rock in my hands. "Here is the desk," It leads me to the back of the bare room, where a desk lays. "GO,"

Immediately, I grab the hammer to my left and start banging on the rock. I pound over and over until I notice the green slips of chipped rock. I toss the hammer over my back and grab the drill on my right. A loud buzzing wrecks my ears. Soot covers my olive-colored hands. I stare at the rock and keep working. Until finally, after blowing some debris, a not-too-broken fossil lays beneath. I drop the drill and smile at the rock. Not too shabby.

KL-34N buzzes near my ear. "It will... suffice," It chirps. I stare at the gauge and wince. The blue bar slightly wobbles. So I nearly got forty-nine percent. And I need fifty to pass. But the yellow robot said it will work, so it will! And with that, KL-34N shoves me out the room and back to the room with Tiff and the books lined inside.

"OK, now you go through... the door on the left!" Tiff winks her purple eyes at me and turns to face my left. "If you hurry, I won't push you again," Too add to her threat, Tiff pushes up the beige sleeves of her jumpsuit and dauntingly smiles. I snicker back and bolt to the doorway on the left, not wanting another irritating push.

The hallway widens until I face what I think is a waiting room, with the gap of double doors in front. Leading out to... a giant, oval-rimmed structure with the sky facing. I poke my head out to feel a breeze when a voice shocks me. "Dino! Already here, are you?" I turn around to face the man with the ferry. A luau shirt of bursting colors. And the man has that strange, tall, narrow appearance. "Haven't forgotten Captain Travers, have ya?"

I snicker, "Nope," Then Travers shakes my hand with his incredibly large one. We walk into the entrance and light fills my eyesight. I have to squint to find the left end of the arena, but when I do, I stand and growl. "I will win!"

I turn to toss Droplet, but the annoying fish is ahead of me. The water vivosaur explodes from my shorts pocket; the impact pushing me onto the ground. I sigh angrily and lay on my stomach, deciding against moving. Thoughts push into my head. And I see a sum of numbers forming. _Dude, our speed stat is faster! _That annoying feminine voice chatters. _Come on! What's the plan?_ I... what? _Oh... you don't know? Ugh, stupid rookies. That sum in your mind is FP- fight points. And if you have enough, I can attack! But rookies don't get allot. We have to wait until next turn. _So the points add up each turn, and we don't have enough. Fooey.

I glance at Travers and gasp. His vivosaur is bipedal, and has two tiny arms. And two huge legs and tail. Tiny head, too. For the most part, the vivosaur is cobalt blue. There are green markings on it's head and legs. And it's stomach is purple.

Since I passed for my turn and did nothing, the other part of the battle can start. I can see the sum of fight points for the man with the ferry. It's small like mine, but enough. "Goyo!" Travers commands. The bipedal vivosaur lowers it's head into submission, then charges into Droplet's long nose. A headbutt.

Then it's my turn again. _Yes! I have enough stored power to attack! _Droplet growls happily. _Now do something! And if you make me look bad, I will eat you. No jokes. _

I sweatdrop and try to ignore that last comment. "Droplet... do something!" I shout, expecting her to not eat me. Thankfully, my fishy vivosaur doesn't. Instead, she smiles menacingly at the tiny Goyo with rows of sharp teeth. She leaps and gives Goyo a hard nick on his large foot. The air type howls in pain. _You are so lucky you got the strongest of the water vivosaurs, _Droplet responds flatly. I nod slowly, wiping off a few beads of sweat.

Travers stares me down warily. "Goyo!" He commands another headbutt. But this time, Goyo lifts up his foot and lets another squeak in pain. It gets stuck there. Goyo grumbles, pushing his bruised foot, but he can't get up.

_Dino, command me to use another bite! _Droplet instructs. _Don't worry- I have enough FP thanks to last time. Now let me tear apart that piece of air! _I shrug, and nod slightly. Droplet takes her time, sizing up her jaws, then chomps Goyo's hurt, blue foot. The weak vivosaur howls another cry in pain before he slowly disintegrates into a small, green medal. _Don't get cocky kid. Travers is the easiest thing ever. _Droplet warns me before sizing into her own aqua-colored medal. I pick it up with a shaky hand. A twinge of fear shivers through me when I glance at those sharp teeth and get reminded of the battle.

And as Droplet thought, Travers strolls over to me with an encouraging smile. "You may have beat me, Dino... but I suck. So if you want to win with your Krona, work hard and don't give up, even when you lose countless times," The tan captain smiles again before leaving me.

As I walk back into the Fossil Stadium, I see a dark-clothed figure hunched over to watch the battle. Her pale orange hair is dull, but the dark eyes light up with a smile of their own. "Yay. Beginner girl doesn't think I'm useless," I snicker.

**Me: Yes the tutorials in one chapter! **

**Droplet: Yes I am in! -evil smile-**

**Me: -stares at teeth- That scares me... Wow this chapter's long, but I finished it! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3: Shouting Roses

**Me: Once again, hello yellow! After a bout of editing to other stories of mine, I have my chance to create chapter... three...This makes me feel pathetic... heh..**

**Dino: GOOD THEN! **

**Me: Hey!**

**Dino: JERKY FACE SALSA HEAD POTATO TOESSSS!**

**Me: That insult is more pathetic than me.**

**Dino: -grumbles loudly- -_-**

**Rosie: Ha ha! Pathetic little-**

**Me: AIE NO SPOIL! -hits her face-**

The Lost Fossil Fighter

Chapter 3: Shouting Roses

The first thing I do after winning my battle is escaping from any place Captain Travers or Bea ginning Ginner will find me and chat my face off even further. And honestly, I'm not in the mood of more words to whatever wisdom those older people think they know. And as an ending of my battles, I pluck the aqua blue disc from the dirty dirt ground of the arena and bolt towards the gaping door to my direct right. The water type medal glimmering in my olive palm; my plain gray shoes showered in dirt flakes, if there are such a thing.

I flop onto a inside the chair near the opening of the Fighters Stadium after escaping any sort of words from another. Besides Droplet. _You call that a battle? _Her long, white snout growls at me, itching to bite my nose off. _Pathetic! Goyo's weak as they get, and we can't kill it in one shot? Dude, you're so losing in the battle section! _I start getting the want to chuck this useless piece of vivosaur under the most likely musty and dusty couch cushion to show her who's boss. But before Droplet gets to eat dust bunnies, a voice interrupts my evil scheming.

"Dino! There you are!" I glower silently when the deeply-tanned nerd plops onto the couch next to my hunched figure, Droplet's current krona state hanging above the plumes of yucky dirt. I can feel the blood rush into my head, spiky gray hairs brushing against the tile floor. I can see the abundance of dirt under the couch, so close to my medal. "Dino... Dino! Dino get up!" Like before, I ignore Dr. Diggins and keep trying to shove Droplet's ugly mug in the musty landscape below cushions. "Dino! Your underwear is showing!" With a snap, I shove myself onto the couch.

Taunting voices enter my head. I carve in a mental note to torture this krona later. "Wow Dino! Your head is sure red! What were you doing under there?" Diggins's light blue eyes sparkle of curiosity. But I know what will happen if I let this old hag know my plans. And I still want to hang onto my irritating water monster.

"Well.." I enter a fib zone. "I was wondering whether the staff members had remembered to clean under the couches, since everything is so dust-free! And... turns out, they hadn't! You have pathetic interns!" I laugh at my convincing lie to make it sound even more believable, and even putting in a frown. "You need to teach them more intern stuff."

Diggins smooths his crazy turquoise hair, embarrassed. "Hah.. you're right," The tanned nerd awkwardly chuckles. "They're quite the bundle of annoyances! Oh well, I'll simply take it out of their paychecks this month,"

"Wait, we get paychecks?" No doubt the spooky, random voice belongs to the youthful, pink-haired weirdo beside me, her beige suit on like last time. "So, I get paid?" Tiff straightens her funky pink hair.

This leaves Dr. Diggins realizing his stupid mistake. He doesn't pay interns. And just said something as thoughtless as that. Maybe some of me is rubbing off on the nerd. Which would be the coolest thing ever. To this, the terribly tanned nerd nods to me, his turquoise hair bobbing hilariously, and takes a leave. I watch the man's white lab coat pass through the mouth opening of the Fighters Stadium.

Tiff snorts. "That'll show him good," Her spooky voice betrays laughter, making me snort. Near the last place Diggins sat lays some sort of card thing. "Oh! He must have dropped your brand new fighters license!" She squeals. Tiff's ghastly pale hand shoves past me and takes hold of my new card. "Yep. It says "Dino. Level one fighter," Before I can snarl some rants at the intern for taking my card, she slides it on the couch once more. I swipe at my fighters license before she can claim it and strut from the book-filled room, shoving my finned, water vivosaur in my back pocket.

After my moment of triumph, I stay in the Fighter Area and dash straight down the long, darker gray pathway until I find that pink booth. Surprisingly, a certain white ferry stirs water near, with that ugly yellow color and vivosaur teeth. Captain Travers's narrow, long, and plain creepy face pops out of the driver's area, giving me a smile. I shudder. And quickly turn around to face the pink booth again, placing my fighters license on top of the surface. "Dino... level one fighter...," I mutter, tracing the black ink words.

"Hey Dino!" I shudder again at his happy-go-lucky voice, and bite back a yelp. Slowly, I turn around to face Travers again. Greasy brown hair hangs out of a straw hat almost as narrow as his face. "Now that you're a level one fighter, you can board my ship again, and I'll take ya to Greenhorn Plains: the first fossil area available!" I sigh, grumbling a few choice words involving potatoes under my breath. Sighing, I stiffly walk after the slightly tanned, stringy weirdo into his shiny white vessel, my gray shoes clonking awkwardly against sidewalk.

I sit myself at the seat in the back again. The white, comfy cushion pushes against me. But right now, I'm not in the mood to sleep. More like there's-a-creep-standing-straight-at-me-help, if that's a feeling. Travers smooths out his tacky tropical shirt before tugging on the engine. While steering the boat from the dock, I can hear Beth the brown-haired bore snort in my direction. I glower at her.

"Isn't it funny, Dino?" Huh, I actually like funny. How did this guy know? Does this mean we share something _in common? _"You okay? You look as if you've swallowed a v-raptor whole, v-raptor fan! Anyways, I think it's funny why we need boats to get into the fossil parks..." I can hear the strange man sigh. "I mean, it's because of two main reasons: there are vivosaurs roaming, making it dangerous to walk through alone, and it's a long trip too! Well, besides walking issues, there's been this rumor that deep lines dig through each climate-changing area, too long to jump and too deep to live if falling! Funny, right?" I snort.

_He's quite the oddball, _Droplet comments. _Oh well, better than you. _

_You'd think different if you knew what he looks like, _I mutter back at the finned thing. She snarls, and I can almost picture her pearly white teeth in my fingers. I quickly replace the thought with Travers's narrow head. My fingers cover my face to stop the spluttering giggles.

"Here is is: the Greenhorn Plains!" Captain Travers boasts. But the only cool thing I can see in this place are the colorful gateways leading into a large, seemingly barren land. A few tall, dark green pine trees spring up from place to place, but the land I'm staring at is mostly grass, grass, and a few fighters. From what I can tell, none of them are stuck wearing only one color of clothing. Lucky them. And it appears most are wearing deep red articles of clothing that proudly announce "T-Rex fan!" in glittering red letters.

"By the way..." A crumbly rock lands on the used-to-be spotless white seat. "A gift from me: a v-raptor leg fossil! But Dino, be aware that you need a head fossil to revive a vivosaur, so the v-raptor will be unable to revive until then. I'm leaving the search of the head to you," I scrabble off the boat with my fingers clasped around the crumbly stone as Travers's boat pulls out. Maybe that weirdo isn't as bad as I first thought.

The grass below me appears heavily-trampled and dug up enough times to almost be considered mush. I may have escaped the tutorial sight, but not _this. _Where everyone has walked and dug and ew. I'm guessing more than a few fossil fighters that trod this turf haven't gotten out of level one in battling since they got here: a long time before I got here. I trust I'm out before them.

Immediately after the boat has left me stranded, fighters turn around to face me. I can detect colors and clothes and eyes, but nothing sticks. Eventually, a young kid walks towards me. He has light orange hair and darkish skin. He wears a lime green t-shirt and dark blue shorts that come to his dark knees. "Hey you!" His squeaky voice at me. I snort. "Yeah! I'ma gonna fight you an win gud!" His dark brown eyes are trained on me. I shrug before pulling out my krona.

_Ugh... another battle, _Droplet growls at me. _Seriously Dino? Can't you just be normal and act all afraid of battling strangers? Go do something without me, like dig fossils! I don't wanna battle! _I ignore her growls and counter.

_You'll think digging is boring, _I sigh at her. When the disgusting smile on her snout falters, I laugh and place her on the mucky ground. "Win this for me, Droplet!" I shout. "And if you don't... uh, you get the idea!" She snorts before transforming into that large, finned, blue creature with too-many teeth. Her underbelly shimmers white and gray lines sit on her sides. She snaps at the air, containing excitement.

"Huh.. Where's your spinax?" The darkish boy asks me in a suspicious tone. I shrug. "Okay then! Here's to it, Spinax!" He screeches, tossing -to my dismay- a green lined medal. The type my krona can't obliterate as easily. Uh oh. And that dainty thing sizes into a medium-sized vivosaur, not quite as large as my Droplet. His bipedal, dark green feet pound against the ground steadily. He has skinny arms, but a large head. With pointy teeth. He also contains a light green underside.

Before I get hold of the situation, the spinax leans into my Droplet. He opens his maw in a large sweep and chomps down on one of Droplet's white fins. She glowers in pain, shaking out of the green biped's grip and sneezing wet drips of water in his face as some sort of counter. He isn't even fazed, but chomps on Droplet's fin again. She snarls angrily, her white lip curling.

Suddenly I remember that I'm supposed to be helping. I gather the massing sum in my head and decide that we have enough power. _Droplet! _I inwardly screech. She unloads our fighting points in her attack, snapping at the spinax's feet with long, white teeth. But the spinax actually knows how to counter. He steps on my water creature with a large, dark green foot . She shrieks in pain.

I'm losing. The feeling reaches me. Droplet in pain. That look in Spinax eyes. We are too weak. And after Spinax stomps again, I cover my gray eyes. Not wanting to witness my loss. A screech. _Thud, thud. _Snapping jaws against skin. Grinding teeth. Another sneeze. And the water medal socks me in the face. I slowly pick up Droplet's medal. It feels _crooked. Bent. _Broken. And we lost against the beginners. Well then again, I'm a beginner, and I've got a water vivosaur. This means I have to challenge someone else until I win. I must prove myself!

"Wow. You lost to Little Billy?" One of the fighters smirks. I can see her light yellow eyes glittering in laughter, deep purple hair nearly covering her face. "Then I guess it's my turn to win an easy battle!" From nearly out of nowhere, a new air type medal lands on the grass. It explodes into a smaller bipedal with pink scales and bright blue eyes. She also has large feet and tiny hands. "Win, Shanshan!" The girl cries, hidden in the audience.

I snort. "You'll win, Droplet!" With that, her aqua blue medal clunks onto the mushy ground. My krona's underwater fish body grows to scale, her size easily over-massing Shanshan. She snarls in my direction.

_I hate you, _My lovely creature glowers. Yes, I know she hates me. I'd tell her to shut up if the small, pink vivosaur hadn't charged at Droplet's gray-and-white flank. She headbutts into my water vivosaur's side, forcing her to give a surprised squeak. Droplet eyes her smaller foe with dark, intriguing eyes. _Don't just stand there... _She mutters. _Do something!_

I still don't have enough FP. And watch with anger mixed with curiosity as the pink, small bipedal smashes into Droplet's wet flank another time. She glowers at her foe, snapping at the pink one's face and tearing with her sharp teeth. I cheer for my water monster, shouting her name in my head.

After that bout of smashing, I level the amount of fighter points with Droplet. She gets the message. The krona quickly charges into the Shanshan with her long, white snout nearing it's cheek. With a snap, Droplet crunches. I squeal with glee as the pink bipedal lowers, bruises dotting her scaled flank in painful throbs.

But that stubborn girl won't give up. "Shanshan! Don't you dare!" The violent voice from the audience of beginner fighters snarls at her vivosaur. A glint of determination fills that disgustingly pink thing's dark eyes, and Shanshan charges. It snaps painfully at Droplet's other flank, teeth tearing through. I watch angrily as both female vivosaurs crash into the ground, dust flying around wildly.

The sounds of vivosaurs battling rockets through the mucky field. I know my only way to win is to give my krona the strength she needs to win. But the FP is low. Too low. Almost enough to match my water creature's need, but not enough. I growl at the scene below me. But soon enough, a blue medal smacks into my upper jaw. I pluck Droplet from my cheek and glance around, wanting to win. To prove I am strong.

"Hey people!" A lady screech in the crowd. Bubblegum pink pigtails bobbing out from under a light cloudy pink hat. She has a pale face and courageous magenta eyes. "Move already!" The girl pushes through the mess of weak beginners and older fighters that can't get out of this dig site. "Come on!" She stumbles past the people and stops beside me. I realize in satisfaction that I'm at least a head taller, and she looks my age. "You.." The girl coughs, leaning on my shoulder for support. "Ugh."

While she rests from getting through the fossil fighters, I take in the weird girl's clothing. She wears a draped light pink shirt with a white tank top underneath the partly translucent top. She also has a frilly magenta skirt, highly unusual for a fossil fighter. But at least it matches her eyes. Beside that, she wears light pink tights and magenta tap shoes. I poke her palish face.

She jolts awake. "Hi!" Her peppy voice rockets through my ear. I get that undeniable urge to bite her. "I'm Rosie! Come on.. uh.. Spike!" Hey eyes land on my hair. "Yeah. Hah... hurry up! We have to go!" Rosie grabs my hand and drags me unwillingly though the crowd of fighters. After we've gotten far enough to stop seeing their individual features, the pink creep drops my olive hand and smiles sheepishly.

"Hello. Yeah, I'm Rosie," She seems to have forgotten sentences. "So what... your name?"

I snort. "What was that all about?"

"What is your name?" Rosie asks again, her loud and peppy voice raising.

"What is this all about?" I ask again, glowering at her.

"Tell me your name and I'll give you your answer!"

"Dino!" I scream back. And realize our shouting faces are nearly inches apart. I snicker, stepping back from the pink-clad girl. "And so... what was that _all about?" _

The Rosie sighs so pathetically I almost feel bad. "I thought you were alone. And I'm not very good at making any friends.." Rosie snorts. "What am I saying? I've lived here for years and you're the only kid I've spoken to!" Her eyes drift towards the ground. "And those fighters always weasel their winnings from weaker people. Then you show up, so I thought I had a chance?"

I nod. "Fine," I blink. "Now what?"

Before Rosie can respond, a loud call silences whatever words came to mind. "To all fossil fighters that suck in battle and wish to win for once in their pathetic little lives, come to Medal Dealer Joe's fossil park! Pay 3000G to enter, but exit with _priceless _and _countless _fossils! These will keep you winning in the games!" The voice is ridiculous, but I want a fossil. Obviously, Droplet can't beat air types. And this Medal dude guy has a deal worth more than I even know!

But pulling out the money from that letter reveals only a small number of G, our currency. More like only 200G. "Hey Dino!" Rosie shouts from near me. "Come on! I have some money!" She starts skipping past me and towards the voice. To the left of our current position. Not wanting to be left behind, I dash towards the pink girl, her fluffy pigtails swishing with her steps.

After over-passing my new source of money, I stop. Nearly straight ahead of me is an opening to a dirty mass of digging holes and footsteps. But nobody is even remotely close to the dig site besides me. Once panting is heard beside me, I know Rosie has caught up. So only two have been here, but it looks more like tens have gone through and dug up fossils that we missed out on.

"Welcome welcome customers!" A man squeals near me. I start, nearly falling on the mushed grass in front of me. Once I regain my senses, I notice a funny-looking man in front of me. He has slicked-back black hair, large glasses that shade his eyes, a long, black jacket, long, black pants, and shiny black shoes. The guy reminds me of my hotel dude, but a bit more sinister. And cooler-looking, with his shininess.

I start towards the not-mushy-ground of the new fossil site, but a hand reaches out and tugs me back. A very, very cold hand. "Nu-uh!" That slick man squeaks in a voice that should be used to someone _not my age. _"You've still gotta let me hang onto your vivosaur medals!" I don't wanna give this creep my krona. "Or else I won't let you in! The fossils are very breakable!"

I add a new fib to my line of lies. "Haha, the whole reason I'm here is to get fossils!" I shout joyously, keeping Droplet stuck in my front pocket, nice and hidden. "Because I really wanna get a fossil! But not one of those stupid..." I grope for the names of the vivosaurs my sour opponents had used. "Spinax and Shanshan! Yeah, I want my own!"

But Rosie's hands are already stuffed with green medals. Joe has caught her fingers, and rips the discs from her palish fingers. "Hey!" The pink-clad girl squeaks indignantly. "Those are mine! Why do you have to take them if Dino-" I shoot her an angry look. "If.. Dinosaurs don't have breakable bones!" Dinosaur sounds like vivosaur. I'll give that girl some credit.

"These are special!" The slick man replies in a rushed voice. "So you can't!" He starts shoving Rosie's green medals in a large paper bag. "But I'll keep them nice and safe, see?" He counts the medals and holds back an astonished look, but it shines through his nearly-hidden eyes. "All ten of your medals are safe, ma'am!"

Rosie glowers at my left pocket, and adjusts her cloudy light pink hat, but doesn't say anything about Droplet. I sigh in relief before coughing outrageously, attempting to hide my gratitude. Joe watches us with a sinister gaze, but doesn't ask me any more about fossils. "Okay then, kids!" The sickening cheery voice returns. "You can now go to my-I mean our new dig site!"

Barely after the man finishes speaking, I brush past and run into the piles of holes and dirt. I take out my small, spherical sonar, tapping it slightly. The line of green passes through in a clockwise motion. _Ping, ping, ping. _Green lights show up. One further in front of me. The other two further to the left.

Footsteps shuffle out of the murky dirt behind. Voices of the fighters I was raring to battle bounce around the dig site. _Clink, clink _as medals are spilled into that paper bag for safety. I smirk. Nobody else had though of pockets. That makes me the smart one out of everyone. _You're not the smart one, _That annoying, underwater, crustacean creature whispers in my ear. _You were gonna let those creeps battle us until they've bruised me good and gotten "stronger!" Remember, smart one? _Maybe I'm not the smart one.

But I can finally dig up a fossil. Finally make a new pal, trustfully a guy that can help me outnumber Droplet. And we can start winning battles. Proving our greatness.

I plop to the ground near a rocky, orange-colored wall. Taking a glance to the left, I realize how closed-in this space is. Making it a wonder how fossils were found here. But I ignore this. In front of the small, green circle on my sonar, I unstrap a gray pickaxe. The handle is like my hair color. The piece of metal soaring above, I chunk my pickaxe into the ground to uncover my very first air type.

**Me: Dewp a dewppp! If you haven't read or remembered this moment, CLIFFY FOR YOU! If you have... no fun. That's not fun. Because you know what shall happen. **

**Rosie: Yay! I'm in!**

**Me: And I gave you an updated clothing line! **

**Rosie: :P**

**Me: And made you completely alone for the last at least five years!**

**Rosie: -_-**

**Me: And to all those peoples that won't mind me being a day late, Happy New Years! **

**Dino: -shoves a hat on Rosie's head-**

**Rosie: -hat falls off-**

**Me: You're making this depressing. ;-;**


End file.
